


The Pomeranian’s Bark

by EriSkyHigh



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 5+1 Things, Best Friends, Dogs, Fluff and Humor, Friends fight, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, barking dog, emotional support dog, pomeranian, they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriSkyHigh/pseuds/EriSkyHigh
Summary: 5 Times Ken’s Pomeranian barked at Daisuke - And 1 Time It Didn’t
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Daiken 5+1 Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	The Pomeranian’s Bark

**Author's Note:**

> Teen for light fighting and light mentions of low self-worth.

ONE

Ken opened the bedroom door, Daisuke prancing behind him throwing his bag in the corner.

“What was it you wanted to show me?” Daisuke bounced up and down on his heels, excitement in his voice. Sleepovers at Ken’s house always put him in an extra perky mood.

Ken motioned to his bed with a quick nod of his head. Daisuke walked over to the ladder, slowly climbing up so he could look on the mattress. There he saw a small sleeping dog - more of a blonde fluff ball with little paws and a face sticking out. “Is that a dog?” The ears of a small pomeranian flinched at Daisuke’s soft question.

“Yes.” Ken smiled up at his best friend. “Sugisaki suggested a dog would help me build my self-worth,” a decrescendo played at the end of Ken’s voice. He was likely still feeling shy about the situation.

“Ah. Your therapist?” Ken nodded. “How will this guy build self-worth?” Daisuke looked back at the small sleeping dog. The paws lightly kicked about as if the pomeranian were trying to run off into a park or open field or wherever dreamland was taking him.

“Taking care of someone other than oneself is therapeutic. When someone needs you it makes you feel more valued.” Ken walked over to his desk and sat in the chair. Ken mumbled hesitantly. “He almost reminds me of you.”

“What! Me?” Daisuke shouted in surprise loud enough to wake the dog. 

The pomeranian’s head shot up, as he kicked his feet around until they were rightfully under him. Turning to Daisuke - in his territory - he started to bark angrily as if to say “get out!” The big powerful - and high pitched - barking erupted loudly from the dog as he bounced around the bed in defense of his bed. 

Daisuke - in a panicked attempt to not further upset the small dog - quickly leaned back away from the top of Ken’s bed. Only to lean back too far. 

Ken jumped to his feet, “Daisuke,” but was too late to save his friend. Daisuke had leaned back enough to lose his balance and fall off the ladder. The Pomerania seemed to take Daisuke’s abrupt leave as a victory; soon curled back into his spot to continue his interrupted nap. 

“Are you okay?” Ken hunched over Daisuke laying on the floor. The shorter boy rolled over, grunting, before sitting up. 

“You’re wrong. I don’t push people off ladders like he does.” Ken laughed. 

TWO

“Koi-koi!”

Daisuke had taken to shouting at the cards as the game proceeded. It was clear to Ken that he made the wrong choice pulling out the flower cards - Daisuke was getting too wrapped up in winning. Ken had started to worry that the small cards were going to be crushed in excitement.

“Daisuke, you don’t have to keep shouting that.” Ken smiled at Daisuke, enjoying the energy he put into everything. “I think I know you want to keep risking the game by now. You’ve done so every month we’ve played through.”

“I’m lucky. Just you watch me.” In the heat of the moment, Daisuke wasn’t listening. He had the small cards raised to his face with a big dopey smile. Each round that had passed, Daisuke would declare he wanted to continue the month - in hopes to win more points. While this risky strategy had worked about half of the time, they were now nearly tied and in the last round.

Ken placed a card down, careful not to disturb his dog on his lap, and smirked. “You know if you keep calling koi-koi that you won’t win each time, right?”

Daisuke’s shoulders slouched - Ken had a point but Daisuke wanted to believe he was lucky. “Ken, don’t.”

“It’s a gamble. Are you feeling lucky?” Ken’s smug face told Daisuke he wasn’t going to win this one.

“Ken.” Daisuke’s eyes pleaded.

“Game.”

“No!” Daisuke screamed as he stood up quickly. “I was so close to double points!” The sudden outburst had awoken Ken’s dog yet again - who now proceeded to run up to Daisuke and bark. 

Daisuke jumped backward, stopping only when his back met the wall. “Shh. Sorry. I’m sorry!”

“Dai-chan stop,” Ken spoke a little louder than his normal volume; when his eyes saw Daisuke’s, he quickly looked away. The dog sat down and stopped barking.

“Did you just tell me to stop?” Confused, Daisuke asked to clarify - after all, Ken had never called him Dai for short.

“No.” Ken didn’t look back up. “I said he reminded me of you.” Had Ken named his dog after Daisuke? Daisuke looked down at Dai-chan, who was now looking at Ken. 

“Dai-chan?” The dog spun around to look at him for a short moment before barking and walking over to Ken. “You named your dog after me? So I’m like a dog to you?”

Ken pleaded with him, “You know that’s not what I said.” There was a pale pink on his face. “You both just, just have a lot of energy.”

THREE

The two laid down in Ken’s bed once they couldn’t stay awake any longer. 

It was ‘nice’ Daisuke thought - not having to sleep on the floor so far away from Ken. This way he could feel the warmth of his body nearest him. But one thing stuck out about the situation that made Daisuke unhappy for lack of a better word. Dai-chan was sleeping at Ken’s feet on the bed. While Daisuke wasn’t going to say so out loud, he didn’t enjoy his company. 

It wasn’t like he disliked dogs. He just disliked all the attention Dai-chan had from Ken. Dai-chan was the one in Ken’s bed, in Ken’s lap, and he even stole his name! 

Daisuke would have to come up with a plan in the morning to ditch the dog, so he wouldn’t have to share. Plus, Daisuke was very tired of getting barked at. Adjusting the covers so that it came up to his chin, he rolled around to face Ken, before falling asleep.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been sleeping when he awoke to a small bump on his cheek. Dai-chan had somehow managed to crawl up and curly himself besides Ken’s neck. His tiny paw now stuck out to kick Daisuke.

“Dai-chan, move back over there,” Daisuke whispered at the dog while he pointed to the other side of the bed. The pomeranian rolled over onto his back, stretched and rested back into Ken’s neck with his paws in the air.

With a huff, Daisuke laid back down ready to give in to sleep. And for the record, had Dai-chan minded his own space, Daisuke would have left him alone. 

A small paw made contact with Daisuke’s cheek once more. Daisuke shot up in bed and poked the Dai-chan, “you’re doing that on purpose.”

Dai-chan growled, before rolling over and standing up. He barked once. Twice. Three more times.

Daisuke knew he had lost this round. “Alright, alright.” He grabbed a pillow and crawled out of the bed, moving slow enough to not disturb Ken, but quick enough to get Dai-chan to stop barking. He looked back up at the bed with one last sigh, before he planted himself on the floor for the night.

FOUR

The score was tied 2-2, and there was less than a minute on the clock as Daisuke sprinted towards down the field. He locked eyes with the goalkeeper and smirked. He could get the ball past this kid.

He took a step forward, drew his foot back and kicked - quickly glancing up to watch the ball approach the net. The goalie jumped into action to stop the ball - it was going to be a close call! The ball came closer and Daisuke awoke to the sound of barking at his face.

Eyes opened slowly to reveal a pair of small brown eyes only inches from his face.

“What? Dai-chan?” He stood in front of him barking and growling. If Dai-chan had been bigger, maybe Daisuke would have been intimidated. But it was hard to take such a small dog seriously.

“Finally awake? Good morning.” Ken smiled down at him - fully dressed and holding a leash.

“Morning. Are you going out?” Daisuke sat up, rubbing his eyes with one hand and pushing a barking Dai-chan away with the other.

“No. I just got back from walking Dai-chan.” He held up the leash as he explained. “Why were you sleeping on the floor?”

Daisuke looked over at the dog - he was clinging to Ken again and still didn’t seem to like the idea of Daisuke. “Felt like it. I sleep better this way.” Not a lie, but Ken seemed to consider the response.

If Ken didn’t believe him, he didn’t say anything about it other than to raise his eyebrows. “Alright.” Ken was most likely upset that Daisuke had slept on the floor without anything more than a pillow, but now wasn’t the time to dwell. Daisuke’s body was stiff from the hard ground. 

Standing Daisuke suggested, “Let’s watch a movie after some breakfast.” Dai-chan continued to bounce up and down as he barked at him.

Ken bent down to pick Dai-chan up before he replied, “Sure.” Daisuke really couldn’t stand that dog.

FIVE

After breakfast Ken and Daisuke settled onto the couch to watch a movie.

Ken had put on a documentary, promising Daisuke that it would be ‘entertaining,’ which was Ken’s way of saying it would really be educational and boring. 

Now, Daisuke remembered the movie starting. He just didn’t remember falling asleep on the couch. His head rested against Ken’s shoulder. The couch was way more comfortable than sleeping on the floor all night. If Daisuke let himself, he could sleep through the whole movie - maybe stay here like this all day with Ken.

“Daisuke? Are you asleep?” Ken’s voice was soft, as if he wasn’t expecting an answer-back. Or maybe Ken didn’t want him to answer back - maybe Ken liked being snuggled up on the couch together with a movie playing.

It took all his will power to lift his head and answer back “No, I’m awake.” 

“Are you sure you slept okay?”

Daisuke looked up at the ceiling. “I’m just a little tired. I’m fine.”

Ken didn’t look convinced.

“I’m gonna get a drink. Water will wake me up.” Daisuke jumped up, “want anything?”

Before Ken could give his answer, Daisuke’s foot bumped into Dai-chan sleeping nearby on the floor. Immediately he awoke and proceeded to bark at Daisuke. “Ah! I’m sorry!”

Dai-chan didn’t seem to care that Daisuke hadn’t purposely done that. He only cared that his space had been invaded - all he ever did was find reasons to bark at Daisuke.

Pouting, Daisuke looked up to see Ken giving him a worried look. “Daisuke?” Shit. Hopefully Ken didn’t notice he was getting annoyed.

Daisuke looked back down at the barking dog. “I said I’m sorry. It was an accident.” Dai didn’t seem convinced as he growled and walked over to Ken - which left Daisuke in a sour mood. “Fine, don’t believe me.”

Daisuke turned to keep walking - but Ken noticed he pasted the kitchen. He had walked back down the hall towards Ken’s bedroom with an upset look on his face.

PLUS ONE

Daisuke stood in the doorway, looking into Ken’s room. With a heavy sigh he finally willed himself to move, collecting his things into his bag. He couldn’t do this anymore.

“Are you leaving?” Ken stood by the door, hurt dripping in his voice as he held Dai-chan in his arms.

Daisuke instantly felt bad. It wasn’t like he wanted to leave, he just couldn’t stand to be around the barking dog all day. “I was thinking we could go to my house.” Casually he continued to pack his bag, hoping that Ken wouldn’t notice he was avoiding Dai-chan.

“I’d prefer it if we could stay here.” Daisuke stood and looked over at Ken from across the room.

“Ken, look…”

“I know. You don’t like him very much, right?” Ken sounded like it was no big deal, but his voice couldn’t fool Daisuke. Ken was upset.

Avoiding the fact that Ken was right, Daisuke tried to salvage the day. “I just thought we could go to my house and maybe hang there for a bit.”

Placing Dai-chan on the floor Ken pointed out the obvious. “You know your parents don’t want animals in the house.” It was clear Ken knew the truth that Daisuke wanted so desperately to avoid. 

“He doesn’t even like me!” Daisuke snapped, causing Ken to slightly lean back.

“He will. You haven’t really given him a chance yet.”Defensive. Hurt.

“Well, maybe, I don’t want to!” It was screamed in anger, and couldn’t be taken back once it left his lips. Daisuke was shocked he had just yelled at Ken about some dumb dog. Was this going to be the thing that broke up their friendship?

Ken looked away, eyes wet. “Maybe you should just go.” Daisuke didn’t move. “It’s fine.” Ken turned around and brought a hand up to his face - he was hiding his tears. Dai-chan whined. 

“It’s not fine. I shouldn’t have yelled.” Daisuke crossed the room towards Ken.

“I thought you’d like Dai-can.” Ken half sobbed, half screamed out. It was a lot of emotion, more than Ken showed normally. But Daisuke took it as a sign that he was hurt and comfortable enough to at least show Daisuke without holding it in.

Daisuke’s hands were extended out in front of himself trying to calm Ken down. “I know, and he is cute.” 

Frustration set in as Ken, again, suggested, “he’s just like you.”

“Ken, he’s a dog.” Daisuke pointed out bluntly, staring at Dai-chan - who had now crawled under Ken’s desk because of the fighting.

Looking down Ken asked, “what’s wrong if he reminds me of you?”

“Because I’m not a dog!”

“I didn’t say you were!” Ken shot back. It was the final straw - Daisuke couldn’t deny the truth anymore, he had to tell Ken the truth.

“Fine! I don’t like Dai-chan! He keeps barking at me so I don’t like him! Alright?” Ken stopped talking and shut his eyes.

“Ken, I’m sorry.” The fighting stopped as Daisuke pulled Ken into an apologetic hug. He didn’t mean to shout at Ken again, so he tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. This had been their first fight - excluding the old days - and Daisuke had made an ass of himself.

“Dai-chan?” Daisuke questioned as he looked down at the small furball sitting at his feet with his tail wagging. “Ken, I think he wants to comfort you.”

After a pause, Ken decided to tease Daisuke. “Just like you?”

It clicked. Dai-chan and Daisuke both cared for Ken. “Yeah, I guess so.” Ken smiled, Daisuke rolled his eyes - knowing he wasn’t going to be forgetting this anytime soon. “I guess he isn’t that bad.”

Ken scoped Dai-chan up. “I think he wants to say hello.” Daisuke held out his hand, which was received with licks and tail wags that made Dai-chan nearly wiggle out of Ken’s arms. Ken laughed. “I love you Dai…chan.” Daisuke blushed.

Ken smirked. “Ya know, he’s small like you too.”

“Don’t push it.”


End file.
